


Looking for Attention

by FF_Writer27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF_Writer27/pseuds/FF_Writer27
Summary: Keiji and Kenma are sick of their boyfriends snubbing them when the four of them hang out and decide to tease them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Suni and I just joined this site. I was on FFnet but the fandoms there are not active anymore, so I moved here! Please take care of me!
> 
> This is my first yaoi, and it's something smutty at that. I guess I'll join the other people who live in the trash now. This is cross posted from FFnet, but I might continue the story here. I know this can get at least 1 or 2 more chapters but I'll have to be brave enough to do explicit yaoi (which I've read but never written). Anyway, enjoy!

Keiji, Koutarou, Tetsurou and Kenma were in Keiji and Koutarou's apartment. Kuroo and Bokuto were sitting together talking animatedly about something or another, the former setters weren't paying much attention. What they  _did_  know, however, was that their respective boyfriends had pretty much completely ignored them once Kuroo and Kenma arrived.

It was something that was happening more and more regularly. Koutarou and Tetsurou would end up in their own little world, talking about everything under the sun that they could think of. No matter what Akaashi and Kenma did, the older pair wouldn't pay them any mind. It was beginning to get quite frustrating.

The blond and brunet were sitting together on the floor, Keiji lying in Kenma's lap as the blond played a game. The former setters had grown closer over the years; sure they still had their moments where they snarked each other mercilessly, but it was mainly for entertainment. Blue-green eyes turned to look at the older boys on the couch, Koutarou flailing as he told Tetsurou a random story. Heaving a sigh, he turned back to Kenma.

"You would think they'd run out of things to talk about," Akaashi muttered.

Kenma snorted. "If they did, they'd wind up doing something stupid."

"True," Keiji conceded.

At least the older men weren't destroying anything.

"I don't know why they don't just meet up alone if they're going to ignore us," Kenma grumbled.

Akaashi couldn't agree more. The former setters couldn't even so much as sit in their boyfriends' lap whenever Koutarou and Tetsurou got together. An idea popped into Keiji's head before a smirk spread his lips. Kenma looked down at the brunet with an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't we give them a show?" Keiji asked.

Kenma's eyebrows shot up as he realized what Akaashi was suggesting. The blond wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to do, but at the same time, getting back at Kuroo for bringing him here and then promptly ignoring him on a regular basis was too good an opportunity to pass up. Turning off the handheld in his grip, Kenma gave Akaashi a small smile as a way to show he agreed.

Moving to the loveseat that was situated next to the couch the older men were sitting on, Keiji sat down and brought Kenma onto his lap. So far, the middle blocker and wing spiker hadn't noticed them. Golden eyes locked with blue-green, and they gave each other a slight nod.

Kenma's small hands wove their way into Akaashi's wild dark locks. The blond carded his fingers through the soft strands, his nails occasionally dragging along Keiji's scalp.

"Kenma-san, your fingers feel  _so good_ ," Keiji groaned.

Koutarou's ears had perked up at the erotic sound, and his words faltered for a moment. Tetsurou had glanced in their direction, eyes widening at the situation before him. Bokuto turned in the direction of the younger men as well since Tetsurou's attention was not on him anymore.

Kenma was now straddling Keiji's lap, his hands massaging Akaashi's scalp while Keiji's hands were on his hips squeezing lightly. A moan left Kenma's lips as Keiji's long fingers massaged the area. Their foreheads were resting against each other, lips ghosting together as their breaths mingled. Kuroo and Bokuto were riveted by the scene, their eyes looking at the pair hungrily.

One of Keiji's hands traveled upward until it reached Kenma's blond locks. Grabbing the hair firmly, Keiji yanked his head back. Kenma groaned in such a seductive way that the other three men felt it go straight to their groins. Akaashi let his lips travel along the length of Kenma's throat. The blond's breath hitched before letting out a pleasured sigh. Letting go of Kenma's hair, Akaashi had their foreheads touching again. Their breathing was ragged, and Keiji asked with his eyes if Kenma wanted to keep going. Seeing the grin spread on Kenma's face, Akaashi smirked.

The former setters got up from the loveseat and their hands became bolder. Their hands traveled under each other's shirts, both moaning at the contact. Akaashi brought his face down to the shorter man's neck, and Kenma threw his head back wantonly. Keiji's hands grabbed the hem of Kenma's shirt and pulled it over his head slowly. Kenma returned the favor, and their hands traveled along the other's torso uninhibited.

Tetsurou and Koutarou swallowed thickly. They were torn between wanting to grab their respective boyfriends and reminding them of who they belonged to, and wanting the show to continue. Keiji's lithe fingers were roving along Kenma's chest before stopping at his nipples. He gently coaxed them to harden before pinching them slightly.

" _Keiji_ …" Kenma whimpered.

Akaashi chuckled sensually. "You're very sensitive aren't you  _Kenma_?"

Bokuto and Kuroo both felt their pants grow painfully tight.

Akaashi led Kenma to lie down on the floor. The blond parted his legs and Keiji settled himself between them. He brought his lips to Kenma's ear.

"We have their attention now," Keiji whispered. "Do you want to keep going?"

Kenma was too far gone in the unexpected pleasure their little plan brought him.

"Yes…" he moaned.

Akaashi couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips. He was enjoying this just as much as Kenma was. Keiji nibbled on Kenma's earlobe and the blond arched into him as a loud moan tore from his throat. Their cocks rubbed against each other as Kenma's back bowed off of the ground and the former setters moaned. They began to writhe against each other, heated moans and whimpers leaving their lips.

The younger men turned to look at their boyfriends, their eyes hooded and hazy with lust. Keiji and Kenma turned to lock eyes with each other again, their movements growing frantic.

"Hah… I-I'm gonna…" Kenma whimpered.

"M-Me too," Keiji groaned.

Before they could reach climax, Keiji felt himself being lifted off of the blond, a muscular arm around his middle. He was turned harshly to meet the heated golden stare of his boyfriend. Koutarou was breathing heavily, each breath sounding like a growl. Kenma's eyes snapped open to meet Tetsurou's sharp hazel stare hovering above him, the raven's lips pulled into a snarl.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Tetsurou sneered.

Kenma could only whimper as he was desperate for release.

"I hope you didn't think I'd let another man make you cum," Bokuto growled into Akaashi's ear. Keiji shivered.

The former ace grabbed Keiji's arm and began pulling him toward their bedroom.

"See you later Kuroo," Koutarou called without turning around.

Tetsurou had already pulled Kenma up off of the floor and had a firm hold on the blond's upper arm. He only grunted in acknowledgement as the only sounds left were of two doors slamming shut. Their boyfriends wanted attention? They'd give it to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koutarou teaches Keiji a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing I wanna say is I am extremely humbled by the reception this story received! Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and all that good stuff. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy.
> 
> Second thing is I'm sorry this took so long to come out. I got sick and it put me out of commission for a while. It's hard to focus with a stuffy nose and a headache. Then I couldn't even figure out how to write this chapter, which is pretty damn embarrassing. I actually began writing and stopping 5 different times because I couldn't even figure out how I wanted this thing to flow. As I mentioned before, I've never done explicit yaoi, so I think that really smacked me with writer's block.
> 
> I finally got it done though, but I'm not too confident in how it came out. I kinda feel like I shoulda just left it as it was and left the explicit stuff to the professionals. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be hiding under a rock wondering if I should even do the KuroKen chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 

If anyone asked Keiji when he ended up pinned underneath Koutarou on their bed, he wouldn’t be able to tell them.

He’d been in a slight daze ever since Bokuto bodily lifted him off of Kenma. The heated and possessive gleam in Koutarou’s eyes left Akaashi reeling, and the younger man was now staring into those same golden eyes as their noses brushed lightly. The expression on Bokuto’s face hadn’t changed; he still looked as if he were going devour Akaashi.

“Kenma? Really Keiji?” Koutarou growled.

“B-Bokuto-san…” Akaashi breathed.

“ _Koutarou_ ,” Bokuto said angrily, grabbing Akaashi’s jaw roughly.

“Kou…ta...rou,” Akaashi moaned.

Even though the wing spiker was still angry, he felt his erection rub against his pants uncomfortably at Akaashi’s voice. It seriously wasn’t fair how seductive the younger man was.

“Do you really like him better than me Keiji?” Bokuto rasped.

Keiji’s eyes darted sideways, avoiding the increasingly jealous expression on Koutarou’s face. He wasn’t afraid in the slightest; he knew Bokuto would never intentionally hurt him.

Akaashi was excited.

“And what if I do?” Keiji asked defiantly as his blue-green eyes met Bokuto’s again.

Gold eyes widened slightly before narrowing dangerously. Keiji felt his skin tingle with anticipation as he awaited Koutarou’s next move.

“Heh…”

Akaashi’s eyes widened as Koutarou began to chuckle darkly, his smirk sharp and dangerous. Koutarou let his lips brush Keiji’s as he began to speak.

“Do you really think Kuroo would give Kenma up that easily?” Koutarou questioned.

His grip on Keiji’s jaw tightened.

“Do you really think _I_ would give you up that easily?” he asked menacingly. “You seem to be misunderstanding something Keiji.”

Akaashi swallowed thickly. This side of Bokuto was something he’d never considered when he decided to share his idea with Kenma.

“ _You’re mine._ ”

Koutarou kissed Keiji roughly, licking into his mouth without hesitation. Akaashi moaned as he felt Bokuto’s tongue ravage his mouth. He tried to match Koutarou’s insistent muscle, but the older man’s kiss was completely domineering. Bokuto’s free hand moved to one of Akaashi’s exposed nipples, pinching it hard. Keiji arched into the hard body above his, moaning as Koutarou switched to the other hardened bud. Bokuto’s lips moved to Akaashi’s ear, panting raggedly.

“By the time I’m through with you, no one else will ever be enough,” he promised ominously before biting Akaashi’s earlobe.

“Koutarou,” Keiji groaned.

Bokuto smirked before letting his lips travel down Akaashi’s elegant neck. He moved his hand from the former setter’s jaw to the back of his head, gripping the curly dark hair tightly before yanking. Keiji held back a whimper as he felt Koutarou’s lips and teeth along the column of his throat. Akaashi’s body jolted in surprise as he felt Koutarou’s hand move from his nipples to the straining erection confined in his pants. A surprised gasp left his lips as Bokuto’s large hand gripped it firmly.

“Look at how hard you are,” Koutarou said smoothly as he continued to leave dark hickeys along Akaashi’s neck. “Oh, that’s right… you didn’t cum earlier.”

“P-Please,” Keiji begged as he tried to thrust into Koutarou’s hand.

“Why should I?” Bokuto replied, a hard edge to his voice. “You were gonna let Kenma get you off. Why should I finish what he started?”

“I-I…” Akaashi began. His mind was too muddled to form coherent thoughts.

“You’re just a slut aren’t you?” Koutarou ground out. “Letting anyone get you off, not caring that your _boyfriend_ was in the same room.”

“Koutarou…”

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto replied, his voice eerily calm and loving as he stroked Keiji’s hair. “I can fix that.”

Raising himself to a kneeling position, Koutarou pulled Akaashi’s pants and underwear off. Keiji’s stiff cock slapped against his abdomen, wet with precum and an angry red color. Bokuto grabbed the lube from under a pillow and coated his fingers. Without warning, he shoved two of his thick fingers into Akaashi’s ass. The younger man groaned at the sting and tried to wriggle away from the intruding digits. Koutarou’s free hand took a bruising hold of Keiji’s hip, holding him still as the older man began to pump his fingers in and out roughly.

“Aah!” Keiji moaned as he felt the pain begin to give way to pleasure.

Bokuto scissored his fingers, stretching Akaashi before adding a third finger. Keiji started to writhe against Koutarou’s fingers as he felt them brush lightly against his prostate. It wasn’t enough to drive him over the edge, and it was starting to drive him crazy.

“You look so desperate,” Koutarou said huskily. “Is there something you want?”

“No… no more teasing,” Akaashi panted. “Please.”

“What do you _want_ Keiji?” Koutarou demanded, increasing the pace of his fingers.

“Ngh! I… I…” Akaashi started.

“ _Say it._ ”

“Fuck me Koutarou!” the younger man yelled as he felt a rough stab to his prostate. “I want you inside me!”

Bokuto stripped himself of his clothing and coated his dick with lube. He flipped Akaashi over and raised the former setter’s hips. Koutarou shoved himself into Keiji’s tight heat to the hilt, enjoying the scream that tore from Akaashi’s throat. One of his large hands steadied Akaashi’s hip as the other went to grip Akaashi’s hair.

“I want everyone to hear your pretty screams,” Koutarou said.

He started a hard rhythm, snapping his hips forward as he pulled Keiji back. The sound of skin slapping was drowned out by Akaashi’s loud moans and shouts as Bokuto pounded into his pliant body.

“Y-You’re mine… ah… Keiji,” Koutarou groaned. “Fuck… you’re so… tight.”

Akaashi couldn’t focus on anything but Bokuto and how full the older man made him feel. Koutarou’s name was the only word his mouth could form.

“That’s it Keiji,” Bokuto encouraged. “I’m the… only one—shit—that can make you feel like this.”

Keiji felt his body shake as it raced toward climax. Koutarou leaned toward his ear, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting Akaashi’s prostate with each push in.

“ _I’m_ the only one who can make you cum,” Koutarou growled as his bit the skin behind Keiji’s ear.

Akaashi’s body immediately seized up as he coated the sheets below him with his seed. His mouth was open in a silent scream as his ass clamped down on Koutarou’s cock. Bokuto wrapped a hand around Akaashi’s length, milking everything he could as he continued to thrust into Akaashi’s body. Once he felt Keiji’s body become limp, Koutarou pulled out and turned the younger man around, avoiding the mess on the sheets.

Keiji was panting harshly as he recovered from having such an intense orgasm, eyes closed tightly. They snapped open once he felt Koutarou spread his legs and nudge his abused hole.

“K-Koutarou, wait—” Akaashi pleaded.

“I’m not done with you yet Keiji,” Koutarou said roughly as he thrust back in.

Keiji’s back arched as Bokuto filled him once more, a cry escaping his lips.

“This is what you wanted, right Keiji?” Koutarou asked breathlessly as he began to move.

Akaashi knew Koutarou had incredible stamina from the years they played volleyball at Fukuroudani. The wing spiker didn’t show any signs of slowing down any time soon, and Keiji began to wonder if it was a mistake to rile the man up so much. Koutarou had both of Akaashi’s legs on his shoulders, nearly folding the younger man in half as he continued to rut into him. Keiji could feel his spent dick begin to fill with blood again and his moans from overstimulation turned into pleasure once more.

“Ah! Haa… Koutarou,” Keiji moaned.

Bokuto flicked his tongue against one of Akaashi’s nipples before wrapping his mouth around it, sucking hard. Keiji let out a pleasured shout and began to match Koutarou’s thrusts. Bokuto’s responding moan reverberated through Akaashi’s chest.

“I’m getting close,” Koutarou warned. “You feel so good Keiji.”

“Fill me Koutarou,” Keiji replied breathlessly. “Mark me inside.”

Bokuto gripped Keiji’s stiff member and began to stroke it quickly. His hips began to move erratically as he felt his orgasm approach.

“Cum for me Keiji,” Bokuto grunted.

Akaashi didn’t expect his body to follow Bokuto’s command, but ribbons of white erupted from his member as he shuddered. Koutarou followed not long after, a low moan leaving his lips as he pushed as deep as he could into Keiji. Bokuto collapsed on top of Akaashi, not caring about the mess on the younger man’s stomach. Akaashi ran his fingers through wild black and gray hair, feeling sated and incredibly tired.

“I could never love Kenma as much as I love you Bokuto-san,” Keiji said softly.

Koutarou lifted his head to stare at Akaashi’s serene expression.

“Seriously, how are you so damned pretty all the time?” Koutarou asked lightly. Keiji chuckled. “And I know. I love you too ‘Kaashi.”

The pair kissed softly but was interrupted by a loud bang against their bedroom wall.

“Do you two always have to be _so loud_?!”

Keiji felt himself flush down to his chest as Koutarou laughed boisterously.

**Author's Note:**

> So, should I continue this? Any feedback on this would be appreciated, and thank you for reading!
> 
> BTW, Haikyuu Season 4 was finally announced! Woohoo! lol


End file.
